


Can't wait!

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Bradley posts a photo of himself wearing the very same t-shirt Colin wore to the theatre just the other day. Colin is not amused





	Can't wait!

The smile on Bradley’s face couldn’t decide if it should slide off or get even wider when he picked up his phone.

“You are aware of the fact that people saw me in this t-shirt, aren’t you?”

“Hello to you, too, Colin. It’s a wonderful and sunny day here in Rome. How are things in London?” Bradley had just put his riding boots on and took some tentative steps. 

“Bradley! Someone saw me wearing this t-shirt, how can you post a photo of yourself wearing it?”

“Oh, so Adidas only made one of them. Exclusively for me, I’m honoured.”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it. The fans will know!”

“Colin, dear, calm down!” Bradley knew that this alone would make Colin even more aggravated and grinned. “We’ve been trying hard to not be public about it and rumours died down a bit, but after Rupert and I came to press night last month…”

Colin groaned. “That’s just because you made cow-eyes at me! You need to get your facial expressions under control, James!”

“And you need to stop beaming widely at me and making me listen to your music with shared earphones, Morgan.” Bradley had a hard time biting back the laughter. Trying to hide what they had was hopeless anyways, the fans that still followed them after all those years knew them too well.

There was a grumpy and annoyed little sound on the other end of the line.

“Love you, too.” Bradley made a kissy-sound. “Listen, I’m about to go into battle with the horse. I need to brush up my riding skills. Are we still good for next week? I’ll probably have not much time, but…”

“Only six performances left. I’m going to be on the first flight out on Sunday.” Colin sounded like he smiled fondly. 

“Can’t wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd ever write RPF about those two again, but then this happened.
> 
> So yes, Colin wore a quite similar t-shirt when he arrived at the theatre last week. Raglan, grey, dark red sleeves. Or at least it looked like dark red from the distance. And then Bradley posts the picture of himself in super secret squirrel mission mode at the Colosseum in a grey raglan t-shirt with dark red sleeves. Plus the pic of himself on a horse. 
> 
> You just read what my mind immediately made of this coincidence. I'm pretty sure that Colin didn't wear an Adidas shirt, but you know my mind. It's a scary place. 
> 
> Again: Only ever happened inside my head. And if it happened like this in real life, we will never know. Too bad.


End file.
